Inside of the soul
by nike-coco
Summary: Una mirada hambrienta le fue dedicada exclusivamente al menor de los Malfoy. El reptil, se paseaba sinuosamente, los escasos destellos de luz emitidos de algún lugar brillaban en las escamas plateadas que daban un efecto hipnotizante. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia no me pretenecen sino a la terrible J.K Rowling (je!)

Disfruten.

_**Inside of the soul**_

**Introduccion**

Se encontraba en una habitación un tanto extraña, no por los detalles en si, sino por el _dejá vú_ que le causaba la atmósfera que la circundaba. Un cuarto pequeño e iluminado escasamente por un candelabro antiguo que dejaba ver los únicos muebles, dos sillones enfrentados.

En una esquina, la figura de una persona estaba inerte, apoyada en la pared, siguiendo silencioso el movimiento de la endeble luz. No distinguía su rostro claramente. Sus facciones eran veladas por la oscuridad y solo mostraba la fina línea de su silueta. Era un hombre. Delgado y de estatura media, aunque desde esa distancia parecía mas bajo, su postura era relajada y hasta podía decirse con cierta desidia. Tenía los brazoscruzados un brillo surgió de la mano izquierda: el centelleo de un anillo de plata.

De pronto, pudo sentir la mirada intensa del extraño. Alzó los ojos y se encontró apreciando la falta de emoción en las orbes de su inesperado acompañante. Irises verdes y opacas. Notó que poseía el mismo grado de soledad que él o tal vez más. La alarma que se encendía en su interior ante posibles amenazas se apaciguó, quizás... solo quizás había encontrado, de cierto modo, a un igual... "_la ultima pieza"'_. Se permitió bajar la guardia un céntimo.

"_¿Acaso era a él a quien esperaba?"_

Y la habitación que encerraba a sus dos ocupantes se alumbró completamente. Era de color blanco, puramente blanco, hasta los sillones ubicados en el medio de la misma. Sin ventanas al exterior y con una puerta casi imperceptible al ojo común.

"_Con que eras tú"_

Draco sonrió levemente. Los designios del destino tramaban una treta a su persona —nuevamente— asunto que sabia, podía manejar si consideraba que el pensamiento que lo cegó por un instante estaba equivocado, claro que lo era. El otro no podía ser su igual en ninguna circunstancia que los envolviese, por más inverosímil que sea. Jamás.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?

El mencionado decidió dejar su pose contemplativa y se incorporó para dirigirse hacia el muchacho en frente suyo. Caminaba en pasos seguros, pero lentos, sin prisa alguna; su rostro era impasible y sus ojos antes indiferentes denotaban ahora un fulgor de picardía.

— Hmmm... ¿Y tus modales Malfoy¿No me invitas a sentarme? —se mofó entre dientes, señalando los sillones—. Pensé que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, el señorito conservaría el recato del que tanto se ufana —se encogió de hombros con aire divertido—. Al parecer, ciertas actividades extracurriculares te provocaron amnesia —dijo y se rió abiertamente.

Draco determinó que no se inclinaría a obedecer las absurdas instigaciones de riña. Había pasado por numerosas situaciones de mayor peligrosidad como para dejarse llevar por desavenencias colegiales (aunque era más), pero claro, Potter en su afán de insufrible héroe dramático lo sabría —frunció el ceño— _"Es insoportable"_. Pero lo que no entendía era que carajo hacia él ahí.

Harry —que ahora lo veía expectante mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en un sillón— pareció notar el odio y el rencor que yacía en la inflexible faz Malfoy. Hecho curioso. Sonrió de lado como vaticinando tal reacción, _"tan predecible"'._

Avanzó hacia el reticente rubio.

— ¿Qué sucede Malfoy¿Te comió la lengua el león?

— Eso no te incumbe, Gryffindor entrometido —replicó secamente—. Dime¿cómo entraste?... ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

— Shhh... —le silenció, poniendo su dedo índice sobre la boca del otro—, cálmate. Las respuestas... bueno, te las daré —gesticuló en forma pensativa—, cuando me apetezca —contestó entre risas ahogadas y quito su dedo ante el naciente coloreo rojizo de ira, en la expresión del dragón—. Creo que me gustaría una taza de Té´.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia los sillones. Paró su marcha a mitad del trayecto y giró lentamente su cabeza en dirección al Malfoy menor.

— Hurón —susurró Harry, mientras levantaba una ceja sutilmente.

"_Es cuestión de esperar"_

Silencio.

Invariable en su letanía por los próximos veinte segundos. Calma antes de la tormenta, densa y peculiar. Era una contienda de voluntades silenciosas e inmóviles, libres de la fatua efectividad de las palabras y esclavas imperecederas de la aversión sellada en cada latido de los contrincantes predeterminados.

Draco, en esos momentos, había reflexionado. No le agradaba en absoluto la presencia del chiquillo, si por él fuera, ya lo habría maldecido hasta que suplicara perdón lastimosamente; una opción que le gusto en demasiado, pero que le resultaría inconveniente a la hora de descubrir el plan que tenía entre manos el desgraciado de Potter. El bastardo Niño-Que-Vivió, con el que compartía una férrea enemistad llevada a limites impensados durante los últimos años y, por supuesto, que había razones para ello.

Lo más sorprendente era la actitud despreocupada de Harry , insolente en esencia como siempre, aunque con un halo de misterio indescifrable; dejó de ver en él, la carga invisible que llevaba a cuestas constantemente. Una singularidad que percibía en su comportamiento habitual.

El muchacho susceptible que mostraba sus debilidades se había ido.

Lo cual, ameritaba tomar precauciones mas extremas, no confiaba en la nueva versión del cara rajada "_No te vas a escapar_", pensó. Hallaría la forma de saber lo que tramaba y luego... el castigo lo dejaría a criterio del momento. Escapó 'Dejó escapar'

_Te odio te odio te odio _

_te odio _

Retomó su máscara de indiferencia.

— Siéntate Potter —indicó austero.

El moreno se relajó de modo imperceptible. Suavizó el toque de la mano que sostenía la varita, en su bolsillo derecho. Sus facciones aniñadas se acentuaron en la sonrisa calma que dio como respuesta a la reciente '"invitación", asintió y se sentó esperando los próximos movimientos de Malfoy.

_Los dioses encaramados en los tronos celestiales, relegaron su poderío por un instante al inefable destino, unificador de vidas y destructor de alianzas humanas. Vidente en esta ocasión del lindante enlace nacido en el seno del odio y que sin embargo cobijaría en si la serenidad y melancolía de la brisa matutina_

"_'Es cuestión de esperar"_

----

No me maten!...esta muy soso, pero...es solo el comienzo.Proximamente, bajare el primer cap

En serio, si quieren asesinarme...prefiero que sea rapido ¬¬

HASTA LA PROXIMA

dejen review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Inside of te soul

**Autor**: Nike-Cocó

**Clasificación**: PG/13

**Pareja(s**): Draco/Harry

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J. K Rowling. **No** los utilizo con fines de lucro (aunque me hace falta la plata). 

**Avisos**: Esto es slash: relación homosexual entre dos hombres (hay que llamarlo como es), así que homo fóbicos y sensibles abstenerse. La clasificación irá en aumento a medida de que pasen los capítulos.¿No les emociona eso?

Ejem... No me convence. Pero ya era hacer esperar demasiado.

No tengo pretensiones de ser una gran escritora, sino la de utilizar el tiempo libre (que todavía disfruto) para escribir algo que sea mío, aunque solo fuera en parte. Y desahogarme de paso, jejeje.

** Muchísimas gracias a mi beta-reader Ith-chan que generosamente ofrecía el poco tiempo que tenia para corregir mis horrorazos ortográficos**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews para decirme que las confundí. Je, yo también.**

Disfruten.

_**Inside of the soul**_

**The truth -Parte I**

_La mujer que estaba elegantemente sentada en la silla del gran comedor, se reía, se reía de forma melodiosa. Notas gráciles sin asomo de vana vulgaridad. Dadas en un ambiente poco acostumbrado a tales acciones._

_Mirada de soslayo para el 'pequeño' causante de ello._

_Menos de un metro de altura, cabello dorado y ojos inocentes dispuestos a absorber el conocimiento del mundo. Y por supuesto un lenguaje en demasía extenso para la tierna edad. Tan parecido a **él**._

_En el fondo, aquello le provoco escalofríos. La risa grácil se detuvo._

_No era correcto pensar así; que se le parezca debería ser un merito a la sangre que recorría por las venas de su niño. No era correcto querer huir de las sombras irreales en los irises de su pequeño amado. Allí no había oscuridad, aún._

_Le sonrió a su pequeño amado._

_Le sonrió tal como lo hacia siempre que le decía sin palabras: 'no te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo'._

_Y él, complacido y aliviado -por cierto- le correspondió de la misma manera. Entendía a la perfección los gestos de su madre, reconocía con facilidad los estados de animo que la sobrellevaban, aunque en ocasiones eso no le agradaba... detestaba verla con una sonrisa en los labios y a la vez con una daga en el pecho, como ahora. Le causaba una sensación dolorosa en el estomago, mordía su labio inferior, impotente. "¿Madre, en qué piensa? ¿En quién piensa?"_

_Por eso... él encontraría la verdad._

_No seria un niño para siempre. Requeriría tiempo, pero, esperaría. _

_La verdad._

_Quería encontrar imperiosamente la verdad._

_Durante las peleas de sus padres escuchadas a hurtadillas (aunque tampoco tenia que esforzarse tanto) surgían de modo constante las palabras "mentiroso", "oculto"' y "engaño", sus significados le eran algo confusos todavía. Pero llegaba a entender lo principal... falsedad._

_No lo creía así._

_Escuchaba que allá afuera, mucho mas lejos que dónde terminaba su casa, había un mundo lleno de mentiras. Lleno de mentirosos, personas acostumbradas al libre tráfico del engaño mutuo._

_Tarde o temprano la hallaría, y con ella, las mentiras acabarían._

_Y de ese modo su madre seria... ¿feliz? A veces pensaba, habría posibilidad ¿pero cuando vives en un engaño?... no era adecuado para él pensarlo. Cinco años, no es edad adecuada para muchas actividades... y pensamientos; pero a él nadie le prohibía pensar por si mismo. Todavía. Así como a su padre._

_Su padre. El rey. El administrador de su corta vida -y aun le faltaba mas-, prefería llamarlo de esa manera._

_Lo amaba, "¿pero que es amar?", lo amaba. Por ser quién era, nada más. Amar a tu padre es un deber, tal como respetarlo, y realzar el honor de la familia. Continuamente se lo decían, lo cual, trataba de aprender rápido...Si es lo que él desea. _

_Y a él también lo libraría de las mentiras. Era lo que pretendía, por una parte tenia gran curiosidad por ver al verdadero Padre y por otra... temía perder "eso" que lo hacia amarlo por sobre todos los dulces y juguetes que le dieran. Amarlo en ocasiones por sobre su misma madre..._

_Sin embargo. Si su padre se negaba..._

"_¡No!". Él no se negaría._

_Con la verdad, ya no tendría que descifrar los mensajes ocultos en los diálogos cotidianos, ni las segundas intenciones. ¡Nada!, al fin las cosas serian claras._

_No existiría siquiera la memoria de ese "Lord"', titiritero de su padre. Él seria libre... libre de los mandatos de un inferior con aires de realeza. _

_Podría ver a los ojos de su padre otra vez, sin sentir decepción y el contradictorio orgullo entremezclándose en su corazón. _

_Suspiró quedadamente._

— _Draco._

_Veía desaparecer las ondas de su Té ya frío, perdido en sus anhelos secretos._

— _Draco, hijo. Contesta. —una voz fina exclamó._

_Salió de su ensoñación. Sus mejillas se colorearon suavemente, avergonzado de ser atrapado en esa inapropiada posición, agachó la cabeza en señal de sumisión—: ¿Si, madre? ¿Que desea? —Levantó un poco la vista, precavido—, ¿Madre...? — susurró._

_No había escuchado el suave 'PLOP'_

_Los rizos dorados caían en cascada a los lados del rostro. Tapaban sin querer las delicadas facciones, proporcionando en justa medida, naturalidad en el peinado. A simple vista creaba el reflejo de una muñeca de porcelana antigua, bella y vacía. Únicamente objeto estético -sus labios se fruncieron en una línea delgada- vedada a actividades mas complejas que aquella "¿Eso es lo que soy?" -serenó la respiración que empezaba a enturbiarse- "Sí, lo soy". Y eso lo confirma él. _

_Porte magnifica, de belleza que eclipsaba a las demás... Características ideales de una mujer de su clase "siempre en la elite", "perfecta como una obra de arte, Narcissa". Una mujer solitaria que observaba desde la altura que le permitía su status social._

_Sin voluntad propia. Una muñeca a quién manipular y admirar en un aparador... y burlarse cruelmente de su ensalzada "estupidez"._

_Arrugó el pequeño pergamino entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos apartando la creciente palpitación en su sien._

_Se preparó mentalmente para la llegada de Lucius. Según el escueto mensaje, dado con anterioridad, no vendría para la cena, sino mucho después... Dos días. Esto confirmaba su último pensamiento._

_¿Con qué negocios?_

_Asuntos que ella, en su reducido conocimiento, no entendería._

_Los ojos zafiro se oscurecieron._

_Lo amaba. A pesar de sus sospechas, en absoluto infundadas. "¿Por que?", "¿Por que lo amaba si sabia que él no?"._

— _¿Madre...?_

"_Porque él es mi marido, simplemente"_

— _Bernard, puedes irte.—señaló claramente— ¡YA!—su voz se tornó imperativa, hubo un pequeño quiebre al final._

_Otro 'PLOP' se escucho, esta vez de ida. _

— _Draco. A tu habitación. Luego se te ordenara que bajes en la hora de la cena. —habló pausadamente, queriendo no perder el control. El dolor de cabeza se acrecentaba._

— _Si, madre. —Asintió como buen niño. Se fue callado, sintiendo otra vez esa naciente molestia en el estomago; miró de reojo a su madre. "En cualquier momento se derrumba'' —pensó. El movimiento de sus pies había acelerado en cuestión de segundos, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo hacia su habitación. _

_Masajeaba levemente con los dedos la sien._

— _¿Dónde colocó Lucius la poción para el dolor de cabeza? —Murmuraba yendo hacia el despacho— Severus trae siempre una magnifica selección de pociones para cualquier eventualidad.-buscando en las gavetas del escritorio- que versátil-la ultima palabra ácidamente-¿Estará detrás del librero?.-_

_Severus Snape._

_Oh, si. En efecto, el huraño hombre SIEMPRE traía objetos o pociones para un supuesto análisis de sus cualidades, en sus visitas, que extrañamente cada vez se repetían más._

_Se encerraban horas estudiando tales artefactos. Un hechizo silenciador y otro repelente a personas no deseadas de por medio._

_Como lo odiaba. _

_Quería que se extinguiera. Que los cuervos le dovoracen los ojos. Que rogase, que llorase, que se arrastrara hacia ella por clemencia. Que el orgullo le marchitase cual flor al otoño y que solo quedase polvo que esparciese el viento._

_Que lejana le parecía aquella época colegial ,en donde existían nimias rivalidades entre casas. _

_Lo odiaba._

_Lo odiaba tanto como admiraba la capacidad de hacer que Lucius se rindiera ante él. Ante su misterio y atrayente poder. Sagacidad en estado puro._

_Lo odiaba porque él tenía lo que ella más anhelaba. _

— _Maldito seas Snape._

_Cientos de fragmentos de una botellita de cristal, con poción para dormir sin sueños, se desparramaron sobre la alfombra persa del estudio. _

_Una gota salada se deslizo por la fina porcelana y se perdió en la inmensidad del abismo._

"_¿Qué es amar?" "¿Por qué amar?" "¿Por qué duele?"_

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_

_Se escucharon las notas del reloj antiguo que resonaban en la sala contigua . Indicaban las 5:30 de la tarde._

QQ«¡«§«¡«§Q«¡«§«¡«§Q«¡«§«¡«§QQ«¡«§«¡«§Q«¡«§«¡«§

Aún no eran las cinco de la tarde. Sin embargo, el momento no era equívoco para tal reunión. Por esta vez, la merienda se adelantó.

­­­­­

— Lo prefiero sin aditivos, ¿y tú?

— No lo tolero puro.

— Con leche, entonces. —murmuró— ¿Lo vas a endulzar?

El otro asintió rápidamente.

— Azúcar, miel o edulcorante. Di.

— Azúcar. Por favor. —entrecerró los ojos.

—...

— Así que edulcorante... Eso es muggle. ¿Qué te dio por comprarlo? ¿Estás a dieta?

—...

— Creo que es todo. —dijo, con aire contrariado.

— Este bien. —sin inmutarse.

Manos invisibles manejaban delicadamente los elementos del servicio. La tetera humeante se elevaba y descendía al suministrar el preciado líquido; las tazas, las cucharillas, servilletas, la jarra de leche y el azucarero se erguían altivos en el espacio, sin superficie palpable bajo ellos. Flotaban en el aire. Ayudados por la magia de un hechizo, dado por Malfoy, con mas exactitud.

Qué mejor para un arrogante mago aristócrata, que criados mudos e invisibles a su total disposición. Eficacia asegurada al alcance de una varita.

El tintineo de la taza de porcelana era el único sonido reinante en el lugar. Los movimientos circulares, en sentido del reloj, de la cucharilla mezclando el Té negro con leche recién preparado, hipnotizaban cual danza exótica. El vaivén pausado, provocaba el realce del aroma tan característico: penetrante al fino olfato del degustador preparado, incitante a quien aguardase secretas intenciones distintas a las de una reunión social.

Seguido por una calma quimérica, decidió dejar de pensar.

Disfrutar momentáneamente de la sencillez de un plan no deliberado, tenía que relajarse. Solo seguir... el vaivén de la cucharilla. Entretenimiento mediocre. Si. Modo de relajación, correcta.

"_Oh, inaudito"_

Ese vaivén, semejaba ahora los movimientos reptantes de un animal plateado, con un brillo metalizado, estaban brindando una sinuosidad que magnificaba el realismo inexistente de la visión. Una serpiente que se batía en el líquido rojo... _''¿Rojo?'' ''¿Serpiente?''._ Una serpiente que danzaba ante Malfoy, en un pozo de sangre putrefacta.

Difícil de explicar. Lo pasmó un instante.

La danzarina se movía hacia él. Reptaba, dejando una huella de sangre en su camino, amenazadora, avanzaba con simulada serenidad.

Se mantuvo atento a próximas reacciones del reptil, según su apariencia, era del tipo venenosa. Cautela, cautela. Una serpiente ataca, únicamente en defensa propia, se decía por lo bajo.

_«Hola, niño»_

Levantó una ceja de forma discreta.

Artes oscuras.

Eso es lo que debería ser, puesto que él no hablaba ni entendía parsel —resopló aturdido—, debía de tener sumo cuidado. No es que no estuviese familiarizado con el tema —cabe aclarar—, solo que sus instintos le decían (¡gritaban!) que no se fiara.

_«¿Estas asustado?» _—fingida voz cándida.

"_Ni lo creas"_

_«Me hieres con tu rechazo, no te voy a morder... todavía» —le contestó divertida_

Eso sí lo dejó estupefacto. _"¿El bicho, éste puede leer mis pensamientos?" _

_«¿No lo sientes en el aire?, el aroma dulce del miedo... y viene de ti, es un olor sutil pero que penetra en lo mas hondo» —_exclamó socarrona— _« No lo reconocerás ahora, ni mas tarde» —_levantó la cabeza y siseó entrecortada_— « Tienes miedo, son pesadillas aterradoras que carcomen por dentro. Lo ocultas de forma admirable, hay que confesar, excelentemente jovencito. Malfoy padre, desde el averno, orgulloso te reverencia en señal de respeto. Te convertiste en su fiel copia tal como él esperaba, consumido en las ansias de las adquisiciones materiales... y el poder»__— _murmuraba por lo bajo

La humedad se hacia patente en el aire. Delicadas gotas caían del techo mientras pasaban los segundos. Draco, intentaba entrever las intenciones ocultas que dejaba el monologo no pedido. De su padre. Padre.

Si tuviera un espejo en manos, vería el rostro de su progenitor en él. Figura altiva y dolorosamente distante.

Cerró con fuerza su puño sobre la varita, como si pudiese evitarlo con un hechizo.

Sé que usted me quería... me quería.

_« El dinero y la influencia, dos materias de tu vida de distinguible familiaridad»—_se callo un segundo y avanzo mas a Draco_— «__Te vanagloriabas en tu riqueza, en las miles monedas de oro que derrochabas sin pudor a la menor oportunidad... feliz. Niño sonriente a su suerte, satisfecho, diría cualquiera fuera de tu círculo. Hipócrita te nombro; demasiadas caras para una sola persona.» — _le escupió.

_" Son necesarias para sobrevivir"—_aclaró_—"Es lo que aprendí de niño y que perfeccione de adulto, dime entonces, ¿Como crees que tengo la influencia que saboreo ahora?. No es por herencia solamente, la cual ayudó tengo que admitir. Sin embargo son las sonrisas a medias y saludos cordiales los que lograron que las manipulaciones se llevaran a cabo"—_arrastrando las palabras como antaño_—"Nunca mire a quien se encontraba a mi lado, puesto que la gran mayoría alcanzaba sin mas, a besar el extremo de mi capa".-_sonrisa ufana

La miraba serio, ese lenguaje de sonidos atrayentes, lo ponía en alerta. Confiar, era una palabra recortada en su diccionario particular, costumbre adquirida con el paso de los años y a medida que los conocimientos sobre humanidad se ampliaba, y que sin embargo no dejaba de lado a su extraña compañía. Estaba algo mareado de ver al enojado reptil dar vueltas alrededor suyo, la perorata seguía como un verso interminable. El tono que utilizaba le rememoraba de cierta manera a su madre, lo cual hizo que no pudiera contener la visión de una Narcissa Black diciéndole las mismas palabras. Utilizando esa voz fina para imprimirle un severo reto con intención de disuadirlo de alguna posible acción que lo lastimaría en mayor o menor medida.

Madre.

_« Lastimoso personaje de comedia, insensato, actor insípido. Ríete, regocíjate en la obra que creaste. A mi no me engañas.»—_seguía.

_"Tonta. ¿De qué hablas?"_

_«Mudaste la serpiente a la cueva del predador, sabiendo la suerte que tendría . Tú lo querías. Tú lo quisiste desde siempre, preferiste la primavera al crudo invierno del que nació el dragón. Y aún así, el teatro fue poco mas que inútil, los esfuerzos por suprimir la sangre de tus venas y cambiarlas, deshonrarte» —_siseó furiosa mientras reptaba alrededor del rubio.

_" ¿Qué dices?, no es a mi a quien te refieres..."- _miró a otro lado- _"No, no soy yo. No"_

«_...niño. Vanidoso, egocéntrico... blasfemo._»_—_movía la cabeza como negando— «_ Es más fácil provocar dolor que sentirlo, no?_»—algo parecido a lástima se traslució_-_«_ No lo podías evitar. La expectación de un plan en manos, la intriga de la posible resolución, y el deleite al ver tu rostro en las pupilas de los seres que arruinaste, te era irresistible. Delicioso. Dolor, ira, confusión...» —_las rendijas de sus ojos brillaban_— __«Reposar tranquilo en otra vida deshecha»_— Rodeando en círculos a su emisor.

_" Lo dices como si fuera algo irremediable"_

«_Será como tu quieras...siempre lo es_»—farfullaba—«_siempre, siempre_»

Escalofríos le recorrieron a lo largo de la espalda.

Le costaba tragar, de repente un nudo se le atravesaba en la garganta, el escozor en los ojos le confirmó que la debilidad saldría a flote como naufrago aferrado a la vida. La aparición latente de sus pesadillas en la oscuridad vecina, no lo alejo suficientemente hacia otras dimensiones de la mente lejanas a allí, la voz arrastrada imperecedera se confundía con el eco de los recuerdos. La punzada en el centro del pecho le lleno de entendimiento.

Ella hablaba de traiciones.

Draco simuló ignorarla

Una mirada hambrienta le fue dedicada exclusivamente al menor de los Malfoy. El reptil, se paseaba sinuosamente, los escasos destellos de luz emitidos de algún lugar brillaban en las escamas plateadas que daban un efecto hipnotizante. Sacaba la lengua viperina y mostraba los colmillos cada vez que hacia contacto con los grises de su acompañante, cadenciosa , como sopesando lo que haría con el espécimen en frente suyo. Un fulgor de esclarecimiento invitó a la serpiente.

Siseos de euforia.

En ese instante, a Draco le pareció que las paredes se aproximaban en torno suyo. Le dio la impresión de ser pequeño y débil, sometiéndose a una contigua asfixia. Aplastado por paredes no visibles... Sintiendo el peso de algo mas fuerte que él, no controlable...

¿Solución?. Sencillamente, no ver... no hay, no hay nada, no hay nada. ES la _nada._

«_Shhh... Tranquilo pequeño._»

_"No me llames así".—_Recuperando el aliento. Su rostro marcado de furia.—"_ No.Lo. Hagas"—_levantado el dedo índice hacia la otra.

No me llames como ella.

_«Calma.¿Que dirías? Si te contara que El canto de los ruiseñores es apreciado hasta por un niño, pero cuando una serpiente canta, pocos saben que lo hacen, y aun son menos los que llegan a entendernos en realidad. Las notas de la melodía lo entiende solo almas llagadas por la lucha en la oscuridad... y también aquellos que creen haberla perdido._»_—_ suspiro_—«Recuerdos. Siii, yo también los tengo.»_

_Tengo miedo_.

¿Por qué ahora las paredes le parecían mas macizas que antes?. Si no hay.

Negrura infinita.

Y sin embargo sólida. Imponente y que se extendía hacia el cielo.

«_Nadie lo sabrá_»

Exhaló el aire que inconcientemente retenía.

El corazón le palpitaba, acelerado. Seguro de que oídos vecinos no se hallaran allí, ni voces, ni personas que ovacionaran la irritación patente en la que se encontraba le pidió: —_"__Canta para mi" —_susurro dócil

_**Oh I see all your scars I know where they from**_

_Oh, veo tus cicatrices, yo se de dónde provienen._

**_Sensually carved and bleed until you're dead and gone _**

_Sensualmente esculpidas, y sangran hasta que mueres y desapareces_

**_I've seen it all before beauty splendid soul_**

_Las he visto todas antes, preciosa esplendida alma _

_**Feel it turning your heart into stone **_

_Sintiendo como tu corazón se convierte en piedra_

_**Feel it piercing your courageous soul**_

_Sintiendo penetrar tu alma valerosa._

**_Beyond — redemption_**

_Mas allá que ahora —redención_

**_No one's goanna catch you when you fall_**

_Nadie va atraparte cuando caigas. _

No supuso que le afectaría de esa manera. No supuso que el reptil sabría de la niebla apegada en su cansado espíritu, e hizo lo que haría cualquier noble con orgullo: negarlo. Objetarlo hasta la muerte_"Mentira ¿Que pretendes?, endulzas mi oído con melodías confusas y tientas mi raciocinio con palabras, que alegas hacen mella en la supuesta roca que es mi corazón... Mejores falacias he oído de míseros muggles."_

« _Niño, tú mientes. A ti mismo._»

«_Escucha... escucha el canto del quijote descorazonado..._»

_**The riddle stays veiled in sweet pandemonium**_

_El misterio permanece velado en un dulce caos_

_**Afraid that everything remains unchanged**_

_Miedo a que todo siga sin cambiar_

_**In this fragile dream, yeah**_

_En este frágil sueño, sí_

_**Ashamed of the shattered remains **_

_Avergonzado de los destrozados restos_

_**Of promises made, yeah**_

_De las promesas realizadas_

Sintió que se desquebrajaba por dentro. Recordar

"&"&"

_- Te brillan mucho los ojos . Creo que nunca te vi tan emotivo._

_- No son lágrimas. _

_- Rocío, entonces?. El amanecer llegó hace horas... mentiroso._

_- Tonterías._

_- No llores._

_- No lloro._

_Silencio._

_- Tómalo. Será como has querido desde que me conociste... tómalo. Termina. ¡Termínalo!, maldita sea!...ya.—quiebre._

_- Me gustan tus ojos, no llores... _

"&"&"

El destino depara a cada quien fortuna diferente, se dijo. Él, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun se preguntaba las razones justificables para los acontecimientos que lo ligaron a la tragedia acaecida. El eclipse en el niño y el tierno querer surgido en las pupilas de la muerte.

Avistar su deseo mas profundo en quien menos esperaba, fue, a decir verdad, un chasco... luego, cuando se le fue arrebatado de esa manera. Repentino. Cuando su deseo se fue con el otro ser...dolió más de lo que imaginaba... sin embargo Draco, no lo culpaba, puesto que únicamente en el desenlace, pudo abrir los ojos a lo que siempre estuvo frente a él...

Es hilarante darse cuenta que las cosas mas obvias son, a veces, las ultimas en distinguirse.

Su tardanza había sido mucha.

Y perdió...

Era rescatar lo irrecuperable. Dar vida a una llama que se extinguía.

_'' Contigo las palabras no tenían sentido. No le encontrabas sentido. Querías algo que no ofrecía a nadie, y que nadie pidió... solo tú. Llegué tarde a tu corazón, a pesar de ya estar instalado allí. Lo nuestro fue una semilla que germinó acelerada y que pereció ante el nefasto invierno que se le presentó de improviso._

_El placer fue tuyo, al saberme enteramente dependiente de ti, abrazándote con un querer que semejaba a los sueños que tenías estando despierto. Saboreo aún tu aliento, cuando me dijiste al oído, discreto, que soñar te devolvía la esperanza, soñar decías:-Soñar me llevó a ti ''_

_'' Lo siento''_

''_¿Tu rostro? Se desdibujo en la memoria''_

''_¿Y tu nombre? Sellaron con crueldad la dicha de llamarte''_

''_¿De qué color eran tus ojos? ¿Océano o cielo? ¿Dulce miel? ¿Jade o esmeralda? ¿Mercurio? ¿ónice? ¿caoba o chocolate? ''_

_''Solamente recuerdo la lividez de tus latidos''_

_''Disculpa''_

«_Diez puntos menos Malfoy. Que falta de puntualidad»_

Risa sardónica llenó sus oídos. El animal se reía, _o parecía hacerlo_, sus siseos aumentaban decibles con el pasar de los segundos, sonidos descontrolados e incomprensibles, gritos desaforados quebrantando su resistencia. Quiso taparse las orejas en un intento de acallar la locura manifestada en esa voz, cerró lo ojos ocultándose vanamente, no quería verla, no _podía _verla.

"_Irónico_" pensó en medio de la confusión interna. Parte de la verdad, dicha de la boca de una burda mentira. Porque aquel espécimen solo era falsedad, irreal; aquellas escamas plateadas que relucían a la luz no eran auténticas, ni las pupilas amarillas que lo observaban con cinismo exacerbado, aún menos la _sangre_, las manchas de sangre que lo circundaba. No podía ser cierto _"¡No podía!"_ _"¿cuándo lo dejaría tranquilo?"... "¡Que se calle!"... "¡¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!!" _—gritó. Ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Entró en pánico. Desesperado abría y cerraba la boca intentando hacer funcionar las cuerdas vocales.

Aspirar oxigeno. Inhalar. Aullar al silencio.

Luego, el oxigeno tampoco llegó a sus pulmones.

Era inadmisible lo que le estaba sucediendo. No poder controlar siquiera la respiración hirió su orgullo -apabullado ya- e incrementó la desesperación, sus manos aferraron su garganta en pos de hacer "algo" para ayudarse. Tenía que respirar, tenía que respirar, sino... Moriría.

Veía como el color de sus dedos iban adquiriendo un azulino escalofriante.

Las piernas le temblaban inestables. Tarde o temprano se caería y arruinaría unos costosísimos pantalones hechos a medida, pero desmayado no importaría ni la capa bordada en oro ni los pantalones de piel de dragón rumano, caería tal costal de papas al suelo, sin ayuda próxima. Nadie.

"_¿Y Potter?"_

Fue un pensamiento fugaz.

Pero no llegó a más. La serpiente le impidió ahondar en la cuestión.

Una sorpresa.

Draco no alcanzó a percatarse del momento en que el reptil se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, y lograba rodear su cuello. Se enroscaba, lenta pero ininterrumpidamente.

Cayó. Las rodillas no le permitieron soportar más su peso. Los latidos del corazón se escuchaban rítmicamente en los oídos, la saliva se acumulaba en la garganta y las nauseas aumentaban y disminuían al son de sus latidos. Mantuvo el poco equilibrio, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos en el suelo húmedo, arañando con debilidad la superficie.

Sus siseos dejaron atrás los sonidos estrepitosos, consintiendo el paso a la reanudación de la melodía que había escuchado hace instantes. Esa melodía, que le hacia dudar sobre si mismo.

Se rindió ante la "_verdad"._ ¿Para qué huir?

La serpiente cantaba en parsel, aún así, le entendía. No sabía cómo, pero eso no le llamó la atención. Deseaba oír lo que el animal le diría, se encontró ansiando aquello; no le importaba vacilar entre el conocimiento y la inconciencia con tal de poder ver la verdad —su verdad— en los irises amarillentos de su captora. Le bastaba saber—por el momento— que el agarre en su cuello no le rompería la traquea (un poco de presión y se quebraría como una ramita).

Le dijo 'adiós' a la lógica por una vez.

_**Oh I see you crawl you can barely walk**_

_Oh, te veo arrastrar, apenas puedes andar_

_**With arms wide open you keep on begging for more**_

_Con los brazos extendidos sigues mendigando por más_

**_I've been there knocking of the same door_**

_he estado allí antes, llamando a la misma puerta_

_**It's when hate torne to love and love to hate**_

_es cuando el odio se convierte en amor y el amor en odio_

_**Faith to doubt and doubt to faith**_

_la i.e. en dudas y las dudas en Fé_

«_Niño»_

«_Déjate caer, deja que devore lo que resta de tu corazón»_

"_No, lo necesito" _

«_No lo necesitas, sé buen niño y deja que devore lo que resta de tu corazón. ¿Para qué lo quieres?... son migajas a lo que eran cuando niño. Míralo»_

Jugueteando entre sus fauces, el animal sostenía engreído, el corazón del muchacho. La sangre negra, salpicaba de los colmillos, quienes pinchaban orgullosos agujereando la carne oscurecida. La vista del espectáculo lo mareó.

Ya no aguantaba. Se desmayaría o...

Estaba a punto de cernirse en la tranquilizadora inconciencia. Previo a cerrar lo ojos y hundirse en las sombras, reconoció ante sí, decenas de reptiles que danzaban eufóricas con su desgarrado corazón.

«_¿Para qué lo quieres?»_ —decían.

«_Se ha roto mil veces... ¿Quieres cumplir la numero mil uno?»_

Otra vez esa maldita risa, multiplicada por dos en el presente. Insoportable.

_"Por si encuentro de nuevo lo que he estado buscando desde niño..."_

- ¿Malfoy?



**Notas de la autora:**

Uhh... ¿ Cuánto fué?

Me acuerdo que al final de la introducción había dicho que iba a actualizar pronto, quizás vaya con el tiempo de hospital en donde 5' son una eternidad... Hasta ahora trato de analizar que fue lo que paso por mi cabeza durante estos meces, lo repaso , y lo entiendo. Problemas familiares, tarea, amores no correspondidos y un terrible bloqueo mental. Falta de inspiración a fin de cuentas.

Acá estoy y nadie lo puede cambiar. Así que manos a la obra... lo tenia medio abandonado al proyecto.

Si después de leer el último renglón, dicen ¿AH? ¿Que fuck$# quiere decir ésta?... buenooooo, es porque no entendieron. _Obvio. _Aunque esta vez, si esta planeado, es ambiguo ,ya sé, pero me pareció mas adecuado de esta manera para cortar , digamos que esta es la **1° parte del primer capitulo**, es la mitad... es que no quería hacerlos esperar... jejeje... Lo que no quiere decir que no me gustaría que me dijeran ''Ya se, ya sé!!!''.

Dejen review please. Para comentar si les gustó, no les gustó, si quieren enviarme cruciatus por correo o un ramo de flores (acepto encantada).

Si veo que hay buena respuesta, escribiré con mas ganas y publicaré la **2° parte del capitulo **en unos pocos días. Prometido nike-coco con los dedos cruzados en la espalda. Je!

_**Nike-Cocó**_


End file.
